


ART for "This Time It Wasn't The End" by harborshore

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of art for "This Time It Wasn't The End":<br/>1) Natasha & Bucky<br/>2) Natasha/Clint/Coulson and Bucky/Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for "This Time It Wasn't The End" by harborshore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Time It Wasn’t the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563044) by [harborshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore). 



> For harborshore's awesome Natasha & Bucky marvel_bang fic!

  


  
  
\---  
  
  


_"Hang on, hang on," Tony says. "I need this picture."_  
 _Clint snorts. "Get me a copy, yeah?"_  
 _"I will end you both," Bucky promises._  



End file.
